Avengers - Unbroken
by jiyamarri
Summary: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker, and Wanda Maximoff were all taken by HYDRA, and torture awaits them in the search for information. But not the adults. Because children are the most vulnerable targets. Rated T for semi-descriptive torture.
1. You Won't Go Back

"Hey Mr. Stark! I could use a little backup here!" Peter Said. He punched yet another HYDRA agent and webbed him up.

"I'm coming kid," Tony Said. He flew over to where Peter was fighting the HYDRA agents and blasted most away.

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter said before webbing an agent and pulling him right into his fist. Wanda rose up above him and blasted the last few with red mist. She watched them scream in pain as they fell to the ground, unconscious with blood streaming out their noses.

"Where d'you learn that one?" Peter Said.

"I just gave them strokes," Wanda Said, shrugging like it was no big deal. She flew over to another part of the compound and forced a few agents away from Natasha, who was fighting like nobody's business. Wanda lifted a few she was fighting into the air and brought them down with a crash.

"Thanks," Said Nat.

"Don't mention it, Widow," she shot back. One agent pulled out a gun that looked strange. He fired, Wanda dodged, but the bullet followed her around. She wove and dodged but it managed to hit her and reached her body with pain. Wanda tried to use her mist to throw away the attacker, but not a weak spiral came out. It took all her strength to blast the man away. Nat looked up and saw something was wrong with Wanda. She was struggling to use her powers, and Nat watched as she sank in a dead faint from exhaustion. She caught Wanda and then felt a shudder. Fissures in the ground opened up, and all of a sudden a wave of water crashed down on the Avengers. Tony, Peter and Nat with Wanda in her arms were all swept away. Nat tried to stay above water, but the churning waves made it impossible. She slowly sank, watching the watery sun disappear into the abyss of raging currents of blue.

Peter woke up in a strange room. The last thing he remembered was sinking in a spiral of water. He tried to move and leave, but he was cuffed by some strange devices to a table. He looked to the right and saw Wanda in a similar contraption. He looked to his left and saw Tony and Nat encased in some sort of bulletproof glass holding cell. Peter turned once more and saw a brutish HYDRA agent walk towards them.

"So, you here for my medical checkup?" Peter Said.

"I'm here for information," the man said. He pressed a small button on the remote and the cuffs on Peters hands turned bright blue. Shockwaves entered his system and electrocuted him with painful amounts of energy. Peter forced himself not to scream but couldn't hold back a small whimper.

"You'll never get anything out of me," Peter Said.

"Oh, you won't tell me," the man said. "They will." He pointed to Tony and Natasha. Both looked horrified and in mental pain.

"Torturing the young ones always works," he said. He pressed the button and held it fast, the electricity burning up in Peter's body. He couldn't help it anymore. He screamed, and this only made the torturer increase the voltage. Peter screamed, the pain unbearable. He thrashed about in his cuffs, his head twitching from side to side. As soon as he was about to pass out, the torturer stopped. Peters face was dripping with sweat and his arm hairs felt singed. He looked his head over to the two older Avengers. Tony has his head in his hands, pacing and pacing. He would occasionally punch a wall, and the look in his eyes was one of muted despair. Peter saw his shout something along the lines of He's only 16!Or something. Natasha. The great, powerful, battle hardened Widow was... crying. Tears glistened on her face as she stared at Peter.

"Don't tell them," He mouthed to her. Her face hardened slightly, taking on his words of encouragement. "Don't."

Wanda woke up a similar way to Peter. She turned her head and saw him. She could faintly hear his screams as a HYDRA agent seemed to electrocute him. Wanda cringed at the sound of his screams, the thrashed in her bonds to free him. This only brought the attention of another agent, this one a woman. She had thick black eyeliner that matched her hair pulled back into a seamless bun. Her eyes were wide set, adding to her look of Maleficent. Her cheekbones seemed to cut into her cheeks a bit and she leaned close into Wanda.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" The woman said sadistic in tones. She took out a small pen light shaped tool. Wanda tried to curse the woman, but only a thin stream of mist came out. The woman pressed the stick to her temple, and Wanda's mind split into a blaze of fire. She didn't even know she was screaming. The pain was like a searing awl into her temple. Wanda knew she was yelling loudly, but she couldn't stop. Her screams harmonized with Peter's in a horrible way, The torturer finally took away the pen from Wanda temple, and she finally relaxed.

She turned her head and aw the same thing Peter saw. Tony, pacing, mad to the point of exhaustion. Natasha, broken beyond repair, reduced to tears, never said to happen to the Widow. Wanda smiled sadly at Natasha as another tear seared down her face. She looked hopelessly at Wanda, and she responded. Wanda used her last shreds of power to produce enough mist to turn her eyes red. They flashed for a few seconds and grew more steady. The color grew until her eyes were beacons. Natasha nudged Tony and he looked over at her. She mouthed the word to him. _Unbeaten._

Yet.


	2. Hope A-Draining

Peter thrashed around in his restraints, trying to battle the horrible images in his head. The klaxon wails brought the worst sounds, but really the worst memories. Uncle Ben. Gwen. The day his parents died. Over and over they flashed in his head. As sudden as it started, the wailing stopped. Peter exhaled. His torturer came back and this time was carrying a wicked looking knife. Peter squirmed without meaning to as the man dug the blade into his neck. As he slowly pushed the knife in, Peter's nerves erupted in pain calls. Blood dripped down his neck, streams of red making its way down in crimson horror.

The knife dug in deeper, and twisted slightly. More blood cascaded down his chest, staining his suit even darker. Peter could feel the knife thudding by his carotid artery, each millimeter increased closer to his imminent death. At the last second the man pulled his knife away. He growled and slashed the knife across Peter's face, leaving a slash of red down his cheek. The knife fell to the floor as the man punched Peter in the face. He punched him several more times before hearing the telltale snap of a broken nose. The man smiled, the work he wanted done. Tony stared at the young boy, laying there on the torture table, his body racked with bruises, blood and electrical burns. They had all heard the crack of his broken nose and noticed the river of blood flowing from it. Tony was so close to breaking when he remembered the kid's words.

"Don't tell them," he had said. So Tony wouldn't. For the kid's sake.

Clint typed furiously at the keyboard. He yelled in frustration when nothing came up. The damn tracking system on everyone's suits shorted out. Who knows why, but Clint assumed it was HYDRA.

"Bastards," Clint muttered before slamming the computer lid down. They were searching everywhere for the four gone, sure. But what did they have on their location?

Zip

Zilch

_Zero._

Wanda thrashed and screamed, her body going through spasms and thumping itself on the cold metal. The agent pulled the tasing pen away from Wanda's body.

"Awwl, are we growing... weak" the agent said. "I hate to see such a pretty face in so much pain," she said in a sneering tone. The last straw for Wanda came when the woman brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. With what was left of her power she flung the woman to the side of the room. She gasped and punched Wanda straight in the face. Wanda felt her lip burst and could tell there would be a blooming bruise there tomorrow.

If she's alive tomorrow.

If.

Natasha watched as Wanda thrashed and wriggled like a beached whale, the physco woman pressing a electric torture device to her temple. The woman finally stopped. She said a few words that seemed to aggravate Wanda, and then she leaned into Wanda's face. As she brushed a few hairs out of Wanda's face, red mist threw the woman away. She came back and punched Wanda in the face. Hard. But Nat saw the smile on Wanda's face. She knew they weren't beat. She tapped Tony on the shoulder. He was shaking, clearly going through immense guilt and panic attacks.

"Tony," She said. "Their not giving up," She said.

"We won't," Tony Said. He paused for a second. "Help me Nat," He said. He looked up into her eyes. She stared back into his. They reflected a shadow of the man she had once known, all the wit and spark gone. Instead his eyes were like blank canvases, waiting to be painted. Or left behind in an abandoned art store. Nat did something she almost never did.

She hugged him. She hadn't hugged anyone in a very long time. The last time... Nat shuddered. She did not want to think about HYDRA right now. She glanced up and saw the agents arguing in a corner. She over heard a few snippets.

"... should just kill one..."

"They'll never talk... keep torturing the way... they'll break someday." Nat's face hardened in the pure terror of the situation. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook Tony into focus.

"We have to find a way to communicate with SHIELD," she whispered. "Do you have any tech on you?" Tony pulled out a few pieces of hardware and several wires. He carefully set them out of the view of the HYDRA agents. Nat pulled out her old com and a few paper clips. She looked Tony in the eye and said,

"You can do this Stark. You can do it for Peter and Wanda," she said. Together, they would forge on. Through torture and constant terrors.

Never let go of the world they know.

_Never._


	3. Breaking Down

Tony fiddled with the wires and connected them to the radio com. He attached the other side to the tracker and tried to power the thing on. It shorted out (again) and gave Tony a little shock. He cussed and tried again with similar results.

But no matter what happened, Tony wouldn't stop. It was the least he could do when he was one of the reasons one of the children over there was being tortured.

Peter sighed and his head lolled to face Wanda. She seemed to be doing better than him, more burns but less abuse. He was caught by surprise when his captor released another bought of electricity into his body. He spasmed for a few seconds and then lay limp. By the third time, he was whimpering again. By the fifth, he was all out screaming. Tony turned around and faced Peter. A single tear traced down his face, marking a train among a grime and look of pain. The look on Tony's face was readable.

We're getting out of here.

Here.

Tony and Nat were allowed food. Not much, but some. They tried to share it with the children, and the children received the punishment for it.

Wanda received water and small amounts of bland food.

Peter was on fluids only.

They were all struggling to stay alive, but they all knew they couldn't hold out for much longer. Only a few more days, at most. Tony fiddled with the radio system, trying to get it to work. So far, the system could connect but they couldn't get it to SHIELD's servers. Tony worked on it secretly when he could. He spend no time worrying and all working.

Anything he could do to get them out of here.

They didn't deserve anything like this.

Not like this.

This.

Phil Coulson paced around the SHIELD main room. Around him were Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Scott, Hope, T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye.

"We have to do something!" Clint roared. "We will not just let them rot there. We have to go- and now!"

"They aren't at the same place, we have to find them before we go to rescue them," Phil said. They all sat while Clint, Bruce and Shuri scanned the computers and servers for any notice of communication attempts.

Wanda woke up to a fist. The torturer was punching her, over and over again, and Wanda didn't care anymore. Her body was so racked with pain. If it could, her soul would hurt. The agents were getting angrier. They weren't getting answered at all by Tony or Natasha. Wanda was so proud of them. She knows what it's like to watch someone you're close to hurt because of information that is wanted. Wanda pushed the memory out of her head before it could blossom or take root.

Wanda turned her head to her torturer once more. She advanced on Wanda with a deadly sharp knife. She squirmed and tried to avoid the blade, but there was nothing she could do when the blade sunk into her shoulder. The knife flew deeper, stinging and sending waterfalls of red down her arm. Wanda bit her lip and whimpered. The woman plunged the knife into the other arm and Wanda screamed. She screamed herself hoarse and almost until she died.

But she won't die today.

That's not her story.

Not... _today._


	4. Was It Too Late

Tony fiddled with the com and rerouted the wires one more time. Nothing, per usual. They had been here only a week. Tony was close to breaking. And he knew it.

Nat was close to breaking. And she knew it too. Everyday was a struggle for them, so they couldn't imagine what the poor kids felt. 17 and 19. They had no reason to be fighting such horrible treatment from such a young age. Tony turned desperately to the com device and tried one last idea. He rerouted the wires one last time in reverse pattern. Tony pressed the button and a bust of static then a frantic voice in the other end. Tony smiled a quickly turned the volume down. They would get out.

Out.

Shuri was sitting in front of the communicator servers when suddenly a notification popped up. Shuri quickly answered and almost cured with relief when she heard Tony's voice.

"I FOUND THEM!" She yelled away from the com.

"Tony I'm tracking you right now. What's your situation?" She asked. "Tony?"

"The kids...," he said. "They're torturing the kids." Shuri gasped in horror and responded as quick as possible.

"We'll get over there as soon as we can, are you and Nat hurt?" She said.

"No... but we're close to breaking. Please Shuri. Please." Shuri disconnected the call with shaking hands. She turned to the rest of the team. "Tony... he sounded so tired. And something else." She looked directly into their eyes. "They're torturing the kids to make Nat and Tony give information," she said. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the realized the truths behind everything. Steve grabbed his shield. There was no talking, everyone knew where to go and what to do. Shuri plugged the coordinates into the ship and they all flew off in silence.

Peter grimaced as he saw the man coming towards him. This time he held no weapon. Only his fists. Peter knew they were getting restless, Tony and Nat weren't yielding. They took it out on him and Wanda. The man came up to Peter and he didn't even try to stop him. The man punched Peter, again and again and he couldn't keep the screams from searing out of his lips. The man pulled out the remote and Peter had a few seconds of rest until the torture started again.

A tear spilt down his face as the electric device grew in voltage. He screamed even more, his yells spiraling above into the air. Peter shook uncontrollably when he caught a glance of a blue light. He glanced over and almost cried from relief. He saw all the other Avengers standing there, looking horrified. All of a sudden a dozen HYDRA agents busted out and started to engage them. They put them away easily. Peter's torturer took the chance to torture him more while he could. Peter could hear Wanda screaming and he knew hers was getting in the last chances too.

The man pressed the button with all his might and Peter screamed himself hoarse in pain. His body started to thrash around. His body was racked with pain and he was sparking with the amount of electricity in his veins. Shuri ran over to him and blasted the man away. She shot him in the head as he fell to the ground dead. She released the cuffs and looked down at Peter, his bone chilling screams ingrained in her brain. She looked at his body. He was still screaming, screams that slowly turned into sobs.

He had burns all over his body, large first degree electrical. He had a massive cut on his neck right by his carotid artery, the blood spilled all over his suit. His face was covered with bruises and cuts, blood streaming out of his nose and the angle suggested it was broken. Tears streamed down both faces as Shuri realized how bad he was. She carried Peter out and laid him onto a table. Wanda was next to him, and she had severe burns over her face. She had a large cut on her arm and shoulder and looked practically dead. Tony and Nat had been freed and they ran over to hug their fellow teammates.

Clint stood silently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Steve looked like something had broken inside.

Shuri looked downright murderous

Okoye, sympathetic.

T'Challa shared Shuri's face.

Thor stood there, his hammer hanging limply at his side.

Scott stumbled over with Hope in his arms, both of their faces mirrors reflecting the horrors on the teen's bodies.

Nat's face was one of desolation.

Tony was broken.

Tears were on everyone's cheeks, including Tony's and Natasha's. Tony hugged Peter, who did his best to hug him back. Shuri ran over to the computer and uploaded all of the security footage on a flash drive for prosecution and a federal case.

"Come on," She said. "Let's get out of here." Everyone nodded, and with one last look at the horrible place, they walked out the door.

They were alright

Alright.

Peters eyes blinked open slightly. He saw the rest of the team standing beside him. He and Wanda were on medical beds next to each other. He flipped his head to the side and stared at Wanda. Her eyes bore into his. He moved his hand painfully, and she grasped it like a lifeline. He could tell her mind was struggling, she had always been not right and how her barrier was cracked. Peter grasped her hand and turned to Tony. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried again.

"How are you?" He whispered hoarsely. Tony hugged him as Peter held fast to Wanda's hand.

"Kid... I thought I was gonna lose you," Tony whispered. Peter smiled as he drifted into the world on unconsciousness, Wanda knocked out at his side.


	5. Healing Takes Longer With Bruises

Shuri approached the rest of the team. She held up the flash drive and plugged it into the computer. She turned to the Team who stood there.

"We have to all watch this if were going to do a federal case," she said. They all agreed, dreading the worst. Shuri played the video and stood back. It started with a man approaching Peter and a woman coming to Wanda. The man pressed a button on a small remote and everyone watched as his body started to shake. He whimpered quietly, and then that grew to screaming. He screamed and thrashed on the table while Wanda was getting the same treatment. Shuri skipped a few minutes, unable to look any longer. Then the klaxon noise started, and Peter yelled and thrashed about along with Wanda. Nat and Tony were pounding on the glass. They all watched as the man dig his knife into Peter's neck. Blood stormed down in rivulets, staining his suit. The knife was finally pulled out. Peter was left there, breathing heavily. Wanda's torturer was doing the electric thing again and Wanda thrashed around and screamed. The woman mumbled a few intelligible things, and when she tried to brush some hair out of her face, Wanda strained and blasted her away. She got a punch for that, her lip breaking and a bruise forming on her jaw.

Shuri stopped the footage and pulled out the flash drive. She sealed it in a safe in the walk before facing the rest of the group.

Many were crying, silent tears streaming down their faces. Steve looked outraged, Scott broken.

"It's not as bad as it looks," a hoarse voice whispered into the room. They both turned to see Peter in a wheelchair beside Wanda who was also in one.

"Peter, we're starting a federal case against HYDRA... and we need you and Wanda to prosecute." Peter glanced over at Wanda and she nodded.

"We'll do it," He whispered. Wanda and Peter wheeled off too the hospital wing and climbed painfully into their beds.

"Wanda," Peter Said. She looked at him.

"Wanda, you have to talk," he said. "Please." Wanda looked at him quietly and shook her head. Peter sighed and quickly signed, "Do you know sign language?"

"Yes, a little," Wanda signed.

"If you're not going to talk, we might as well sign," he signed. Wanda smiled and signed a stream of signals. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering... the situation. But hey, talking to you makes it better. Do you know that when you first arrived, I thought you were like Iron Man's weird sister who shot mist instead of blasts?" He signed. Wanda smiled widely and gave a tiny, hoarse giggle. "See?" Peter signed. "You're getting better." Wanda smiled broadly, the widest Peter had ever seen.

"Thanks Pete," she signed.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about? One- are you thinking about going back to high school? Because you're smart, you could be in my year, I've seen you in the lab," Peter signed.

"Before I thought I would never be normal again... but now I think it's just what I need. If I'm with you... It'll be fine," she signed.

Tony stood at the door, watching the two teens sign to each other. Peter looked so happy and Wanda was smiling more than he'd ever seen her smile.

Peter stood up shakily. Wanda held his hand as they both stood up and took their first steps in almost a month. Wanda gasped in exhilaration and Peter grinned. They both walked together, across the hallway and down to the common room. Nat saw them walk by and smiled sadly. After what those HYDRA did to them... Nat was glad they were dead. Otherwise she would have hunted them down and killed them before they even had a chance to run.

Peter sat down next to Wanda in the main room. Both were tired from their little exhibition. Peter signed to her,

"How do you feel?"

"I'm ok. But I'm done with this," she signed. Peter looked confused.

"Peter," Wanda whispered in a soft tone. "Peter, Thanks for not letting me slip away," she rasped.

"Oh my god, Wanda!" Peter smiled and hugged his friend. "I told you, you're healing. And you're so brave." Peter hugged her again, and his eyes hovered by hers. He stared into those pale green eyes, and his lips moved closer to hers. The kiss was sweet, and perfect.

"Wanda..." Peter Said. She smiled and whispered in his ear,

"You're my hero Peter. And I just think I'm falling for you." The two stayed snuggled together on the couch, Peter's hand in Wanda's hair and hers draped over his shoulder.


	6. You're Sending Me To High School?

Wanda anxiously shifted the backpack on her shoulders.

"Hey," Peter Said. "Tony made sure you're in all of my classes, I'll be with you the whole time," He said. Peter glanced down the hallway and quickly kissed Wanda on the cheek. She smiled and whispered, "Thanks Peter," before giving him a real kiss. Peter blushed slightly and shouldered his own backpack.

"I haven't been to school since I was 13," she said.

"You'll be fine, you're near me." Peter smiled as they climbed into the nondescript car and sped off towards Midtown High. Peter climbed out of the car and Wanda followed him, staring at the building. She smiled as he walked her in and she took it all in.

"There were 43 kids in my old school," she said.

"We have like 3000?" Peter Said. Wanda shook her head astonishingly and walked behind him. Peter led her to her locker. Conveniently, there was an open locker diagonal from Peter. He showed Wanda how to undo her lock and she laughed quietly.

"How..." said Wanda. She twisted her hand and the lock turned, stopping at all the right numbers as it popped open. She smiled as she lifted her books straight into her arms. Peter grabbed his books too.

"Hey Peter!" A voice said. MJ and Ned walked over to him.

"You were gone for a month! What happened?" Wanda immediately stiffened and started to shake. Peter rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ned, MJ, I'd like you to meet Wanda. She um, hasn't been to school since she was 13, but she's a genius and... I'll tell you the rest later," he said. Wanda smiled at MJ and Ned.

"Hi," she whispered. "I... don't talk really." Wanda coughed and tried to talk lauder.

"Is this better?" She said, only a bit louder. MJ and Ned nodded. Wanda extended her hand for a second, leaving Ned and MJ very confused. Red mist filtered from her hand and lifted her backpack into her locker, closed and locked it, and lifted the rest of her books into her arms. Wanda waved her hands in a complicated pattern and the books re arranged themselves and a pencil flew to the top of the stack. Ned and MJ looked shocked.

"Wanda, you can't do that here," Peter hissed.

"Sorry," she signed to Peter, the books now floating. "My voice is wearing out."

Peter signed back a string of characters. "Wanda, the books," She quickly stopped them from floating with a guilty look on her face. She turned to Ned and MJ.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go to English...?" MJ said. Ned followed her. Wanda giggled a little bit, Peter along with her. All of a sudden, a voice shouted out.

"Hey Penis Parker, where were you? Slacking off?" Wanda held up a hand to Flash.

"Wanda, please. Just Flash," Peter Said. Wanda reluctantly lowered her hand.

"Whose the freak Parker? Looks like a raccoon who the dog dragged in," He said. Wanda flicked her hand and a whip of mist curled around his ankle bringing him to the ground. Most barely saw a wisp leaving Wanda's hand and laughed themselves silly at Flash who looked like he just tripped. Wanda shrugged playfully and followed Peter to World Studies.

"Hey Ned, MJ," Peter Said after they all arrived in math. "Can I talk to you guys outside?" He said.

"Sure," MJ Said.

"Here's the story behind Wanda. She was with me when we were both kidnapped by HYDRA." They both nodded knowing who HYDRA was. "They... they-" Peter broke off suddenly. "They tortured us to get Tony and Nat to give information," Peter Said. "So don't mention anything electrical stuff, or about snakes, or... torture. Wanda is very weak, please, I'm trying to get her better and she just needs time," he said. They both nodded and checked back into the room. Peter dropped into his seat by Wanda. She smiled at him as the teacher took attendance.

"Nedi, Henry," The teacher said.

"Here."

"Maxum, Jack."

"Here."

"Maximoff, Wanda." Wanda raised her hand. "Wanda, please say here." He said.

"I... can't talk," said Wanda whispering. She quickly flashed some signs to Peter and went up to the desk.

"I can't talk," she whispered.

"Ms. Maximoff, I can't have you playing around please," the teacher said.

"I really don't have any voice..." Wanda faded away as she saw a large black pen on the teachers desk. One that looked exactly like the Taser that had been used to torture her. She screamed as loud as she could and backed up quickly shaking. Peter immediately got up out of his seat.

"Mr. Parker sit down," The teacher said.

"Ms. Maximoff, please speak to me in the hallway," he said. He grabbed the pen to write up a referral and Wanda started really shaking. Mist flew out of her hands without her controlling it. It bore into the pen as it exploded from the inside. Wanda flew half a foot into the air then back down to the ground again.

"Wanda, you're going to be ok," Peter Said. Wanda looked down at the fragments of the pen and shuddered. She burst into tears as Peter led her out the door. She collapsed in the hallway.

"Hey, Hey," Peter Said. "It's ok," he said.

"Ms. Maximoff! I have no idea how you managed to to do that, but that was completely unacceptable! You cannot-"

"Mr. Harris!" Peter Said. "May I talk to you in private," Mr. Harris reluctantly followed Peter to a far end of the hallway.

"Wanda has recently had horrible experiences with a device shaped like your pen. These events were so traumatic she lost most of her voice," he said.

"As if I'm supposed to believe that, Mr. Parker," Mr. Harris said with an eye roll.

"You sure you want to see my proof?" Peter Said.

"Do your worst," Mr. Harris said with a smirk. Peter pulled out his phone, and opened up the picture zooming on Wanda

"That's Wanda. Do you want to guess what happened to us?" Peter Said.

"We were tortured. Wanda was beaten and shocked with a device that looks like your pen," he said. "They busted her lip, stabbed her in a shoulder and the other arm along with electrical torture," he said. "She's healing Mr. Harris,"

"Peter, I'm very sorry, I had no idea... and I'm sorry I had to make you explain that too," he said.

"It's ok," Peter Said. He walked back over to Wanda and held her in his arms.

"Hey, you're not in trouble, not in trouble at all. You're safe." Peter and Wanda walked back into the room. Only Ned and MJ understood what happened. Wanda sat down in her seat calmly amidst the glares from her classmates. The pieces of the broke pen were left there, and nobody volunteered to sweep them up.

"Alright, back to class now. Can anybody solve the equation on the board?" Mr. Harris said. Peter looked at Wanda. His look said, this is your chance. Wanda timidly put her hand into the air.

"Ok, Ms Maximoff," Mr. Harris said with a slightly doubtful expression on his face. Wanda picked up the marker and sighed. It wouldn't feel right in her hand. Truth be told, she never actually wrote things with the pencil in her hand. She usually used her powers. Wanda glanced back at Peter and he shrugged.

"We're waiting Wanda," Said Mr. Harris. Wanda lifted up the marker and started complicated movements with her hand. She had curled it up into position and was moving her fingers a bit to direct the marker. After a few minutes the problem was solved and the kids were gaping at her.

"Congratulations Ms. Maximoff... you just solved a college level math problem," he said. Peter grinned at her, having known she was a genius all along. Wanda smiled too as she walked back to her seat.


	7. High School Part 2

**I know this is short, I will post again tomorrow!**

Wanda stepped out of school with MJ and Ned and Peter. She and MJ were getting to be quite good friends and MJ really respected her powers and who she was.

"Hey kids!" A voice shouted. It was Happy yelling through the window of the car.

"You ready to-" Happy was cut short when a large piece of metal slammed into Peter's head.

"Peter!" MJ shouted. Wanda looked up at the massive... thing that had attacked Peter.

"Keep Peter safe I'll deal with this," she said. MJ looked to Happy.

"She's gonna kill herself, what is she thinking!" Said MJ. MJ didn't know how powerful Wanda was... and she was about to find out.

Wanda stormed up to the creature and extended her hand. A tree uprooted and floated in the air. The creature stumbled towards her and Wanda swung the tree like a baseball bat. The tree broke on impact and the creature moaned in pain as he stumbled over. Wanda burst forth a stream of mist, wrapping around the creature and pulling it's appendages tight to it's torso. Wanda floated into the air and turned her hands in a clockwise motion. The mist started to shake and flit about. Wanda made a few complex movements with her hands and the mist weaved in and out and finally bore itself into the monster's heart. Wanda flung her arms wide. She screamed, the loudest in months. The mist flew out, blowing up the monster from the inside. It dissolved into ash and floated down on the city.

Wanda didn't even acknowledge her victory. She floated down to the ground and ran to Peter's side. Thank god, his eyes were starting to open.

"Wanda," he groaned.

"I'm here Peter," she said.

"Your voice," he said.

"I'm better now Peter," she said. "Thanks to you." Peter groaned again as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around Wanda. She hugged him close and smiled.

"I love you Peter Parker," She said. Peter's eyes opened wide at her heartfelt confession. She rested her forehead on his, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Peter grabbed Wanda's hand as she helped him stand.

"We should get you back to Tony," she said.

"Hold on one second," MJ Said. "Are you an Avenger?" She said.

"Yeah. Scarlet Witch, nice to meet you," Wanda said. MJ reeled and turned to Peter.

"Your girlfriend is my hero," she said to him. Wanda raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I don't know if he's my boyfriend, that was like our third kiss," she said.

"How old are you?" MJ asked.

"19," She said. MJ looked shook.

"I was sure you were like 23 or something," she said.

"Well, I was 15 when I joined, after Ultron." MJ's eyes bugged out and she smiled the dopiest grin Wanda had ever seen.


	8. Court Case

"Wanda, you have to get up, it's case day," he said. Wanda kept out of bed and almost ran smack into Peter.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this? I know you've had a lot of therapy, but their going to play clips of our torture," he said.

"Peter, anything to get those assholes in jail," She said.

Wanda walked into the breakfast room in a signature high pony. She had left off some of the eyeliner and donned a black slim dress with leather accents. Peter put in a casual suit and dress shoes. Peter glanced down at Wanda's feet and saw she wore her favorite combat boots. Peter chuckled.

"You just had to break the rules huh?" He said. Wanda kissed him lightly. Peter pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

"Peter?" A voice said. Peter broke off the kiss to see Nat standing there.

"Nat, don't tell Tony," he said.

"Get out here kid," she said chuckling. Wanda smiled, grabbed her purse and followed Peter into a limo. They stopped by MJ house and Ned's house. Wanda and MJ had gotten really close and they were both there for emotional support. Ned wore a suit and tie and MJ a smart pantsuit. As they pulled up in front of the courthouse Wanda breathed deeply.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," Peter Said.

"We're here for you Wanda," MJ Said. Wanda grinned and hugged her friend. She had made massive improvements in the last few weeks.

"Order to the Court!" The judge said. Peter and Wanda down in the witness section along with Nat, Tony, Shuri and Steve. Steve had personally freed Wanda and Shuri Peter.

"Mr. Stark, present your case," the judge said.

"Judge Schmidt," Tony Said. "Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and I were captured by HYDRA after a raid of their quarters. They tortured Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch for information from us, until we were rescued by the Avengers, mainly the princess of Wakanda and Captain America leading the fight," he said. "We push for a arrest warrant and an extreme federal investigation case. HYDRA is dangerous and does not worry about being cruel to children," Tony Said. "The only thing I will reveal about Spiderman and Scarlet Witch is Spiderman is 17 and Scarlet Witch is 19," he said.

"Do you have any evidence to support this case? For such a complex and heavy investigation, I need proof of... immense torture and psychological damage," he said. Wanda sighed.

"Judge Schmidt," She said, her voice still dimmed. "I lost my voice after the... incident and had many panic attacks. Shuri of Wakanda made a 20 minute footage piece with the... torture of my and my associate," she said. "Play it please."

The video started with Peter and Wanda being hauled onto the torture tables. The agents snapped them in and then the footage skipped to where they woke up. Peter's face was blurred as he woke, a permanent spot job that Tony had done. Peter woke up and glanced over at everyone. The man walked over and pressed the button on the remote. The video paused for a second.

"This is the electrical torture, we were also stabbed, beaten up and Spider-Man was tortured with sound," Wanda said. The video resumed as the torture started. Peter started to shake as the torture got greater. He whimpered and then started to scream. His screams rent the room and they only got louder. Wanda saw herself wake up and the agent press the pen like device to her head. Wanda winced as she heard her own voice scream in terrible pain. After about 3 minutes of this the footage cut out to the klaxon sounds that tortured Peter. He screamed, so loudly that it made Wanda bury her head in his shoulder. Peter's torturer buried the knife in his throat and then punched him senseless. Everyone heard the crack of a broken nose. Then came the electrical torture again. After hearing herself scream again Wanda watched with a smile as she blasted her torturer across the room. She winced when she punched her in the face. The footage cut again to the agent beating her awake. The punches were so frequent, Wanda's head flopping around. The knife came out and buried itself into her shoulder. Wanda screamed, and then again as the knife plunged into her arm. After that, the footage cut to the last moments of torture, with the agents beating them senseless with electricity and their combined screams tearing everything apart.

Shuri stopped the footage. Ned and MJ looked shocked, none of them realized how horrible it had been.

"That was a basic recap of our week in HYDRA," Peter said. "Here is a picture of us right after the Avengers rescued us." The picture flashed up in the screen and everyone gasped in horror. The burns were more frequent then not on the exposed skin, what wasn't burned was covered in bruises. There was so much blood on Peter's neck and on Wanda's arms.

"This is enough," the judge said. "I hereby grant the defendant of all claims." He said Wanda smiled and hugged Peter. After a bit everyone stood up and headed home. MJ stood up with tears in her eyes, and hugged Wanda. It was the first time Peter had seen her hug anyone. Ned looked over to Peter.

"Dude... I'm sorry that happened to you and Wanda," He said. Ned hugged his bro and they did their special handshake. The Avengers walked out of the courtroom, heads held high with the win. As soon as they got home Wanda pulled Peter into a room along the hallway.

"We won Peter!" She said. And then she kissed him.

It was easily their most fierce kiss, as Wanda's head tilted to one side and Peter wrapped his arms around her. Tongues flitted in and out as the two subconsciously made their way to the couch. Together they sat there, and kissed until no end. Wanda stuck her hands in his hair and leaned her forehead against his.

"Peter!" An astonished voice said. They reluctantly broke apart as Tony entered the room. Followed him was Clint, Thor, Steve, Rhodey, Nat, Bruce, Shuri, Okoye, T'Challa, and even Bucky with Sam close behind. They two looked at the group. Nat winked playfully.

"Details," Tony said.

"Ok... um first kiss a few weeks ago, you just witnessed kiss number five," Peter said.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to fast," Said Tony.

"I'm so happy for you!" Shuri Said.

Wanda smiled and Peter grinned. If someone had looked back at their lives a few weeks ago they would have seen terror and despair. Now it was the opposite.

For the hope of life and loving never really died by the hand of HYDRA.

It kept on living.

They were unbeaten.

Unbroken.

**A/n: Hi guys! I hope you liked this, you probably did if you're still with me! Please, let me know if you'd like a sequel to this, I would be happy to oblige. Adios, mi amig(a/o)s!**


End file.
